leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-4878039-20121021124746/@comment-5052127-20121026200848
@Leyrann... A little bit of an exaggeration but not much.. after a few patches of trying to stop his shenanigans and failing... trying harder and harder nerfs, he really started to sound almost scared of him in the previews... I can't find video of them, but his tone changed from: 'ok this change will get him around where we want him..' to: 'OK people I think we broke the game, he was a horrible mistake and he is ruining the game... we HOPE this set of changes stop him...' they went from calling his laning 'a little bit stronger than we'd like' to 'overpowered and anti-fun' (sounds like QQ to me) and then 'totally broken and impossible to stop'. I just got the impression from listening to Morello talk about him in the last couple of previews that he was imagining Heimer as some kind of rampaging monster that would soon be eating his loved ones and then standing atop the flaming rubble of Riot HQ. (I guess I might feel that way too if I were a designer and some element of my game was refusing to be fixed no matter what I tried, basically giving me the finger for 2 months straight while I kept trying common sense ways to stop it, and people complaining about it left and right the whole time while he's first ban/pick in EVERY ranked game because of it) Basically, after 2 or 3 straight patches of nerfing him, they had to start explaining why the last nerfs weren't enough (and why they didn't work)... so they had to talk longer and longer about him by the 4th or 5th straight patch in a row of nerfs... which is when they realized he wasnt just strong in lane, but totally broken there, and it basically ended up with Phreak just saying he was no fun and too dominating in lane, and Morello just totally badmouthing Heimer's entire concept and playstyle and saying things like that he was a mistake and that he ruins the game or at best, doesn't add anything good to it. All those nerfs they gave him to stop his insanity in lane (patches 94b-99) nearly cut his damage in HALF all game, greatly reduced all his ranges, hugely nerfed the area his slow ult hits, and made his grenade stun a LOT harder to hit with... All because "he made the first 15 minutes of the game no fun for other players." (Morello's words) EDIT: TL;DR: Here's a link to a very informative thread from right after the turret ammo partial rework (patch 109) about Heimer's nerfs and problems with several responses from Morello in it, where Morello explains why Heimer was 'nerfed into the dirt' (also his words)... http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=457867 He also talked about possibly being able to adjust him with good balance changes to his numbers now that he was sufficiently nerfed in lane and had the ammo system (this was over a year and half ago and those never happened... they decided they just need to totally overhaul him). Anyway, that thread actually refers to some even older threads with Riot responses where they talked about fixing him 2 years ago, including fixing the problems his turrets AI has always had.